


Cosmic Love

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, still pretty romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: Frank finds Gerard, bloodied and sobbing, and pain pricks at his heart just at the sight. One night, he vows to give him the moon and the stars to make him happy, and all it takes is a heartfelt prayer to the moon for a miracle to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, trigger warning: for cutting, blood, depression. But the ending contains a very happy ending. This is just a oneshot, nothing more, and I hope you enjoy the concept of having your greatest wishes some true.

Have you ever seen an angel cry before? Weep so solemnly, full of so much agony that you felt their pain dropping into the pit of your stomach like a ball of pure iron? It dragged you down with them, made your own heart ache, and you felt like there was nothing you could do to stop such a heavenly being from being sad. Watching it filled you with despair, bringing you to tears yourself, but you were also stunned into silence. It was so close to the feeling of terrible dread, closing in in like moving walls on someone, like an impending doom. 

All Frank Iero could do when he found his best friend Gerard Way with bloodied and sliced arms on the bathroom floor was stare, silently cry, and kneel down beside him, cradle him against his chest and hold him tight as he sobbed and held his limp arms close to his body. Gerard was shivering, shaking violently, sobbing out apologies and bleeding without a sound onto the floor. There was blood staining the white and black tiles, smudges of it on his shirt, smearing all the way up his arms with a bit on his right cheek. 

Frank held Gerard at arm's length away, looking at his pale and tear stained face, pain coming with a pang in his heart when he saw how helpless and ashamed Gerard looked. His raven hair was unwashed and all over the place, his usually pink cheeks and lips were pale and his hazel irises were dull and dark, lashes clumped together with tears and his cheeks shone with tears. Gerard refused to look at Frank, instead grabbing toilet paper and wadding it up to dab his arms clean. 

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed softly. "I-I'm such a fucking disappointment, I-I promised I w-wouldn't do it again but here I am." Gerard sniffled and his lips turned into a grimace the more he sobbed. 

Frank gently took the toilet paper away from Gerard's hand. It was already lightly stained with crimson blood, and though blood always made him feel squeamish, Frank didn't exactly care at that moment. He scooted close to Gerard, gently placing his arm into his lap and placing the toilet paper onto his wounds with a more gentle touch. 

"You're not a disappointment, Gee." Frank whispered as another tear slipped down his cheek. "I won't lie and tell you this doesn't hurt me more than it hurts you, but you could never disappoint me." 

"How?" Gerard's voice was broken, so tiny and it broke Frank's heart into little pieces. Frank had to bite back a sob for Gerard's sake, he clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground for a long moment to collect himself before he could speak again. His raised his eyes and met Gerard's gaze after a while, hating how lost he looked. Gerard sniffled, letting out a shuddering breath.

Frank gently took Gerard's arm, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing over the small cuts that were no longer oozing blood. The surface of his skin was raised, bumpy, swollen and red instead of the rest of his creamy pale complexion. He kissed over each little cut, shoving aside Gerard's gasp of surprise, and continued to give love to the most damaged part of him. He made sure his lips were gentle and didn't hurt Gerard at all, then he moved onto the next arm and did the same, kissing all the way up until there was nothing but one small cut and then the rest of his soft skin that went without a thin, bloody line. 

"You don't need someone to be disappointed in you right now, Gerard. You just need someone to give you love." Frank whispered, slipping his fingers through Gerard's cold ones and holding his hands to his chest where his heart beat just for his best friend, his true love even though he never said the last part out loud. He looked into Gerard's glassy, shocked eyes with his own watery ones and his lower lip trembled. "I'll give you all the love you need. I'll give you everything, Gee, I'd give you the moon and the stars if you wanted them."

"You can't give anyone the moon and the stars, Frank." Gerard whispered and licked his chapped lips, leaning into Frank and resting his forehead against his neck. Frank let go of his hands and winded his arms around his warm body, pulling him into a tender embrace and kissing the top of his head. Gerard was still shaking like a leaf, his skin was pale, and his breath was shaky. Frank held him tightly in his arms as he vowed one thing to himself and to Gerard, petting the latter's soft black hair with trembling fingers. 

"I'll do the impossible for you, Gee. I promise."

★★★

Eventually, the blood from the floor in Gerard's bathroom was cleaned off and the razor that did the cruel job on Gerard's skin was long since flushed down the toilet, but not without a struggle. Gerard protested, breaking down again in the bathroom, but it was too late as Frank had dropped the object down the toilet and flushed it away, down with Gerard's addiction and one more step towards a proper healing process. Frank cleaned Gerard's bloody arms properly, wrapped them in gauze, helping Gerard into bed where he would sleep for the remainder of the evening and until morning. Frank promised he'd stay the night for Gerard, he just didn't go to bed at the same time Gerard did. He left the latter a small kiss, but one on his soft lips, stunning him, but Frank left the room before he could say anything.

He stood now in the backyard, leaning against a wooden post holding the porch up and looking up at the starry night sky above him. Whenever the stars shined as brilliantly as they did when night fell over the city, Frank always remembered Gerard's eyes and how they had their own little stars inside those forest green irises. They sparkled on the most gray days, serving as a replacement for the brilliant galaxy when the sky was covered in clouds that carried hours worth of relentless rains. He looked into Gerard's eyes and found his entire world seated inside them. His oxygen was the words Gerard spoke, his sunlight was the smile tugging up Gerard's pink and small lips, revealing his tiny and odd square teeth, so small that Frank wondered if he ever grew his adult teeth. 

Tonight was different - the stars in Gerard's eyes were clouded over, covered in a thick film of tears and despair, shielding the brilliancy his irises held and making them appear dull and lifeless. Frank needed to come out to look at the stars because he hadn't gotten his glimpse of them that night, not even when he kissed Gerard did the stars return. He hoped he could have seen them again, wished he could help Gerard feel something other than the pain, but nothing worked, and he realized now that Gerard was truly broken. 

"You know, Gerard doesn't deserve to feel this way." Frank said out loud. Who he was talking to - he had no clue. It could have been the moon, the stars, the universe, maybe even God Himself if He did exist and He was willing to listen to Frank. Frank swallowed thickly and titled his head back, gazing over the twinkling constellations dotting the sky, drawing them with his eyes. The stars sparkled and winked at him, and he swore that he caught a glimpse of Gerard's dark green eyes in the Big Dipper. 

"He's kind." Frank whispered and licked his lips. "His heart is so pure, anyone could see that just by watching him smile. That god damn smile could keep me going forever, I swear." Frank chuckled and turned his eyes to the moon, full and brilliantly beaming. "He's beautiful, isn't he? Inside and out, since the moment I laid eyes on him I thought so. I was new to the middle school out here, no one liked me because I was short and had black nail polish and my clothes were too big for me. The simplest shit, people judged me for it. I was alone, I hated the school right away and everyone in it because of how small minded they were." 

Frank shifted through his memories, landing on one particular one, and his lips spread into a smile, his eyes tracing over the shape of the moon above him. "I was in the library because it was raining outside, I wanted to keep dry. Well, that didn't work, I got wet anyways on my way there even though I had my jacket on. I walked inside, snuck through the aisles to get to the back, kept my hood up so no one would see my face. I happened to look up once, only once, and I saw him there. Gerard was just looking through comic books, he was wearing this stupid and old leather jacket over an Anthrax shirt, his hair was kind of wet and messy, but it was so black that it caught my attention." Frank paused and rubbed the side of his face, sighing deeply while he remembered. "Then this fucking angel turns, he sees me staring, and he smiles at me. He didn't call me a faggot, he didn't glare at me, he smiled. No one had smiled at me all day except for the fake ass grin the lady up in the office gave me that morning. Normally someone would say I was creep and ask what I was staring at, but he didn't. He just pointed to the comic book he was holding and asked if I had read it before, and if it was good." 

Frank felt himself tearing up as he compared that Gerard, the one he had a stupid kiddy crush on, to the one now, the one he loved so much that it physically hurt him. His chest ached now the more he thought about it and he had to wrap an arm around his torso to keep himself from falling apart. He looked up at the moon as tears leaked from his eyes, his body trembling, and he knew he must have looked like a broken fool in love with someone who could barely feel anything at all anymore, someone who Frank was certain couldn't love him back if he couldn't even love himself. A soft sob rattled through his body, and he slowly sank down, his knees landing on the hard and freezing cold concrete below him, his tears dripping and staining the gray and hard floor. 

"I said I would do anything for him. I would give him the stars, even you," Frank jabbed his shaking finger at the moon, the one he discovered he was speaking to. "I told him I'd do the impossible for him because someone out there, your fucking God, is letting him hurt and suffer like this. What did he do to deserve any of that? Why would someone repay the person who saved my fucking life when I wanted to die with the same exact thing I felt? Why?" Frank's cheeks were stinging from the cold and his tears, the droplets falling onto his lips and bringing a salty flavor to his tongue. 

"Please . . . just . . . show me a sign that he'll get better. Please, fix him, even if I have to fix him, show me how to do it." Frank pleaded to the moon, to the galaxy and beyond, to whoever held the world in their hands. He grovelled on his knees, crying and feeling his heart breaking even further when he was faced with the possibility that Gerard would never heal, something far worse than the events that took place tonight could happen. The world of depression was a dark, cold place, and anyone who lived in it never saw a day of sunlight. Frank remembered living there before his angel came and rescued him, carrying him to another world full of color and love. It was only a handful of years later that Gerard strayed into the other world, and now he was stuck there. Frank had no idea how to take him away from there, he needed help from the universe, the beholder of all the planets. He wept in the cold night through closed eyelids and his palms pressed against the concrete. They stung the longer they stayed on the frozen ground. 

Frank titled his head back and looked up at the sky again. The moment he locked eyes with the stars, one of them tumbled, falling and gliding gracefully across the sky, leaving a shower of sparkling debris as it went. Frank watched it winking at him as it moved, shaking slightly, before it completely disappeared into the horizon. For some reason, his heart fell. Maybe he had hoped it would fall out of the sky and land in his palms, maybe he hoped it would grant his wish and Gerard would come out of his room, his arms without a wound and his lips would press against Frank's after a confession of love, and his cheeks would be pink instead of pale, his eyes shining with the stars again. He would hold Gerard so close and never let him go - kiss him, make love to him under the eyes of the gods above, marry him and the night all at once. But it was only wishful thinking, he knew none of it could ever happen. 

He rose to his feet on shaky legs and gave up wishing for anything. He wiped away his useless tears, he didn't even glance up at the sky again. Frank felt betrayed by the moon, he wasted the faith he didn't have on wishing for one thing that could never become reality. Somehow, he would find some other way, try and guide Gerard without knowing a thing on how to cure someone of their depression. Seeing as he was the one who was cured, he didn't hold the antidote. Shivering from the cold, Frank turned his back on the universe and meant to go back inside. 

But suddenly, there was an odd plethora of noises sounding all at once behind him before he could open the sliding door and go back to Gerard's room. They were peculiar enough to make him freeze up, his eyebrows knitting together out of pure confusion. 

There was the sound of tinkling, wind chimes, something he couldn't name but could only explain it as the sound glitter would make if it did make a noise whenever it was cascading to the ground. He looked at the wall in front of him and suddenly saw the outline of his shadow being illuminated by a brilliant, yellow light flashing over the house, a light coming from behind him, and a loud thud shuddered the ground under his feet. He gasped loudly, whirring around to see what the thud had been with his heart racing in his aching chest. He was nearly blinded by the sight of something that resembled the sun shining so brightly on the ground - he squinted and hissed from the attack on his eyes, shutting them quickly and turning away from the light too brilliant to keep looking at. He could hear the sound of fire crackling, a loud hissing noise, and something metallic ringing through the air. 

Through his eyelids, he could see the glare from whatever had fallen to the ground rapidly dying off, the red he saw turning to black, and it allowed him to slowly open his eyes again. He breathed shakily, eyes scanning the grassy ground until his eyes landed on a small yet deep crater in the ground, embers floating in the air and dissipating into the air after reaching a certain height. The ground around the crater was blackened, the grass burnt and the soil also charred. He could smell the scorched earth and the pungent smoke twisting like a snake up into the air. But there was a dull glow coming from the crater, beams that were barely there signalling to Frank that something was there. It was calling out for him, he could hear the sound of tinkling so faintly if he strained his ears. He swallowed hard and glanced up at the tree above the ground, seeing how some of the leaves were burnt after being struck by whatever landed in Gerard's backyard. 

Slowly, he advanced towards the object. His movements were careful, it could have been a meteor, or a ticking bomb for all he knew. His breathing turned jagged from the possibility of that, but just in case, he needed to find out. He moved closer and closer, breathing through his mouth, coming close enough to peer into the ground and identify the unknown object. The glowing had dimmed until it was almost nonexistent, but when he looked at the thing, it was still there, an aura forever wrapped around it. 

Inside the crater lay a small, crystal gem, the white and full of indentions. It sparkled and winked at Frank, the glowing orbs it sent out making a rainbow affect, brilliant and beautiful. The crystal was definitely bigger than a quarter, but no where near as big as an apple. The gem was solid white and not clear like a diamond was, it looked rough but the cut facets appeared smooth and without a scratch. The way it glowed, the way it sparkled and appeared to be alive and thrumming - Frank knew this was no ordinary gem, definitely not since the moment it fell from the sky. 

This was the shooting star Frank had seen in the sky. This was the moon's way of helping him, granting his wishes and answering his prayers. 

Frank held back a sob of relief and sank down onto his knees on the moist and cold grass. He cried and shuddered, grinning even through his tears, looking up at the full moon. "Thank you!" He cried out to it, holding his hand out to it and wishing he could touch it, but it was in a completely other realm than he was in. Frank thanked the moon a thousand more times in his head, then looked back at his star and reached carefully into the hole in the ground for it. 

The star was warm and seemed to have a pulse once Frank gingerly picked it up and placed it in his palm. It was still glowing as his reassurance that it would assist him, and once he grasped it, he was taken over by a flood of calmness, relief, happiness even. He knew this was the star working its magic and that was the reason why it thrummed and vibrated - it had pure magic running through it. The perfect remedy for his angel. 

Frank rushed inside once he had the star in his grasp. He thanked the moon one last time before he reentered the house with trembling hands and teary eyes, his heart thudding with excitement. He was going to show Gerard that he did the impossible for him just as he promised he would, holding the only wish he ever had in his very hand, and ready to give it to the person who mattered the most. To Frank, it was more than just healing Gerard that mattered, it was repaying him for saving him from suicide exactly two years ago. The dark days Frank lived in were shoved into the back of his mind, gathering dust, but that one night he would never forget. The night he fell entirely in love with Gerard, the night they shared a bed and held onto each other until the sun came up and Gerard made sure Frank would be okay. He was not alone, he realized, and since then, Frank never returned to that state of mind. 

Frank carefully opened Gerard's door, hearing it creak slightly, and he bit his lip as he peered inside. Gerard was still laying in bed in the same position Frank had left him in, but he wasn't sleeping. Frank could hear him singing softly to himself, see his fingers running slowly over the bandages on his left arm. Frank's heart soared as he looked down at the little star in his hand. It seemed to glow brighter as he neared Gerard, and when he whispered the latter's name, the star began to vibrate in his hand amazingly so. 

"Frank." Gerard turned his head and looked at Frank, his eyes widening. "I thought you left." He bit his pale bottom lip, and Frank felt pained to see his eyes were still dull and his lids were red from crying. He sat up in his bed, his hair dark and messy and the sheets falling away to his waist. The large shirt he wore to sleep had slipped down his shoulder and his pale skin glowed prettier than a pearl in the dim lighting. 

Frank sat in front of Gerard, locking their gazes together. He had his fingers closed around the star so Gerard wouldn't see it just yet. "I told you I was staying, I just went outside to take a breather for a moment." 

Gerard softened and a guilty expression took over his beautiful face. He tucked a chunk of his dark hair behind his ear and sighed shakily. "I know I overwhelmed you. I'm really sorry, Frankie." 

"You're okay." Frank whispered. He ran his finger over Gerard's soft cheek, having the honor of feeling it warm with a blush under his touch. Gerard licked his lips, blinking slowly up at Frank. 

"Frank . . . you - you kissed me." He said softly and his blush seemed to deepen once the words came out. "Why?" 

"I wanted to." Frank sighed, eyes roaming over Gerard's face as he tightened his fist over the star in his palm. "I've wanted to for so long. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard or anything, but . . . I wanted to make you feel better." Frank admitted softly and looked into Gerard's dull green shaded eyes. He felt his heart jump when a small spark ignited in Gerard's eyes, but it quickly died, returning to the flat empty voids his irises now held. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm a lost cause, Frank." Gerard drew his knees up to his chest, the basketball shorts he wore riding up slightly and his pale legs looked so white in the moonlight. "But the kiss did feel nice."

Frank smiled, crawling onto the bed and settling down close next to Gerard. His hands were trembling while he collected his thoughts, rummaging over chunks of sentences that he could glue together, all while under Gerard's hollow stare. He looked at Gerard, at his round pale face and long black hair that framed it, then down to the bandages wrapped around his forearms. He remembered kissing every single little cut etched into his skin, the wounds that would surely be leaving scars, and finally gathered enough words to properly present the star to his true love.

"I told you I'd do the impossible for you, Gee." Frank started off softly. He locked Gerard's eyes in a stare, licking his lips and continuing. "I told you I would take the moon and the stars out of the sky for you if I could. That's because I love you, I never want you to feel so unhappy like the way I felt before. You remember, don't you?" 

Gerard winced slightly, but nodded silently.

"I know." Frank reached for Gerard's hand, feeling the latter's fingers icy cold, and laced their fingers together. "Seeing someone go through that is terrible. Seeing you go through that is terrible. I only ever wanted you to feel happiness because you deserved it for saving my life, I did everything I could, but the matter wasn't me not caring enough for you and I know that now. It's how you feel inside. I want to help you so bad, Gerard, I hate that your eyes look so empty when I look into them. Your eyes are so beautiful." Frank's voice wavered at the end, while Gerard was stunned into silence. Even his eyes filled with tears despite not saying anything, his only response was squeezing Frank's hand and rubbing his thumb slowly over his skin.

"I went out and I don't know why, but I talked to the moon about you. I told it our story, I told it . . . I told the moon how I fell in love with you, about how it made me promise to you what I promised you tonight." Frank swallowed and willed himself not to stop when Gerard gasped softly. "I said you don't deserve to feel pain after all you've done for me. I needed help in fixing you because I don't fucking know how you fixed me, but you did, and for that I'm forever grateful. And, fuck, I prayed for something, a sign, a start to help you." Frank took in a deep breath and glanced at Gerard's tear streaked face, listening to his little sobs he tried to keep silent. He closed the distance between them, cupping Gerard's face in his free hand, staring deeply into his eyes and brushing his tears away. "I saw a shooting star go across the sky before I gave up. I thought, what's the point of praying to something or someone that doesn't even exist? What could the moon, a giant rock full of dust, do for me and you? Something a million miles away didn't have a chance at hearing my stupid calls for help. It was pointless." Frank paused there, freezing up a little when he ran out of words. He looked at Gerard instead, at the boy who stared at him in mild fascination and despair, his lips parted as he breathed through them. 

"And then what?" Gerard whispered. His hand slowly came up to the back of Frank's neck, fingers massaging it and then moving to his black hair, curling into the slightly wavy locks and brushing through them soothingly. 

"I . . . I think the moon did hear me after all." Frank carefully brought his fist between them, waiting until Gerard's eyes dropped down to his hand and paid attention to it. Then, he slowly uncurled his fingers, and there was the star in his palm, glowing brighter than ever and casting beams of light over their faces. The luminosity of it had Gerard's eyes widening, his mouth falling open in shock. The star was warm and as alive as any living thing in this world, even more so now that it was as close as it had ever been to Gerard. The star was made for him, it begged to be with its destined owner, to heal him and transfer all of its great power into his heart.

"I said I'd give you the stars, Gerard." Frank held the gem out to his best friend, his true love. "It may not be all of them, but it's one, and I'm keeping my promise by giving this to you." Frank unlaced their fingers and instead took Gerard's hand, flipping his palm over so the gem fell into Gerard's pale and loosely curled fist. Once the star made contact with his skin, something unbelievable happened, something purely magical taking place in front of their very eyes. 

The star rattled, vibrating intensely, and the glow brightened, shining so brightly that there came a point where it was too brilliant to look at without Frank or Gerard's eyes stinging. They were forced to look away, gasping from the rays it gave off, illuminating the room and bathing it with a galactic light neither one had seen so close before, and the rays casted across the room like millions of spotlights dancing over the walls and the floor. There was the sound similar to an extremely quick gust of air blowing out, another sound of delicate tinkling, and then, there was nothing at all, not even the violent white glow was present in the room anymore. The show of lights from the star was over, the room was dark again, and Frank forced his eyes to adjust again as he turned his head to see Gerard opening his eyes and looking down at his palm in pure shock. 

The star was gone, there was nothing but a small speck of glitter left in his pale hand. 

They said nothing for a long moment, just staring in pure shock at the dot of glitter in Gerard's hand. 

And slowly, Gerard drew his hand away. He reached for the bandages around his arms, shoving away Frank's protests, and unwrapped them so they fell away from his arms. 

His skin was clean, pale and soft, without any trace of cuts or scars on his arms. There was nothing but clear porcelain skin, a fresh start, a clean canvas. 

They both looked up at the same time and locked eyes. 

No, the star didn't disappear, it didn't vanish on them when they needed it the most. It worked its incredible, heavenly magic, because when Frank locked eyes with Gerard, his personal galaxy was back and shining beautifully in those forest green irises Gerard had. He could see the precious little star twinkling in his right pupil, his eyes were alive and intergalactic again. 

And when they kissed for the second time that evening, Gerard finally smiled again


End file.
